gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Millie Rose
Millie Rose ist eine Küchenhilfe an der William McKinley High School. Sie ist die Mutter von Marley Rose und hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Episode Die neue und die alte Rachel. Sie wird von Trisha Rae Stahl dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und die alte Rachel hat sie ihr Debüt als Küchenhilfe. Hinter ihrem Rücken lästern die beliebten Schüler um Kitty über sie und machen Witze über ihr Gewicht. Sie üben Druck auf Artie aus, bis schließlich auch er etwas Gemeines sagt. Marley hört das. Nach der Schule besucht sie ihre Mutter in der Küche, die einen Markennamen an einen Rock näht, damit er nicht wie Second-Hand Kleidung wirkt. Als Marley anfängt vom Glee Club zu reden, sagt ihre Mutter schnell, sie sei eine sehr gute Sängerin und macht ihr Mut, was gibt Marley Selbstvertrauen gibt. Sie sagt auch, dass sie mit dem Auto ein paar Blocks weiter warten wird, damit niemand sieht, wie sie zu ihr einsteigt. Später kommt Marley wieder bei ihrer Mutter vorbei und erzählt ihr stolz, dass sie als einzige beim Glee Club angenommen wurde. Mrs. Rose gratuliert Marley und erwähnt Rachel, die wegen des Glee Clubs jetzt in New York am Broadway ist. Marley gesteht ihrer Mutter dann, dass sich alle über ihr Gewicht lustig machen und dass sie sich komisch fühlt, weil sie ihre Mutter ist und sie nicht zu ihr steht. Mrs. Rose sagt dann, es würde sie nicht stören und enthüllt, dass Marley deshalb keine Freunde an ihren alten Schulen hatte und sie ihre Chancen an dieser Schule nicht zerstören will, da Marley eine Chance hat, am Tisch der Beliebten zu sitzen. Während alle beim Essen sind, beginnen Kitty und Sugar wieder, über Mrs. Rose zu lästern. Marley wird wütend und gibt vor allen zu, dass sie ihre Mutter ist. Sie geht und sagt zu den New Directions, dass sie dachte sie seien anders. In Britney 2.0 ist Mrs. Rose in der Cafeteria und teilt den Schülern ihr Essen aus, als Phil Lipoff und Bobby Surette beginnen, sie zu beleidigen. Jake verteidigt sie und sagt zu Phil und Bobby, dass sie sich bei Mrs. Rose und Marley entschuldigen sollen. Die Jungs tun es nicht, woraufhin Jake beginnt, sich mit ihnen zu prügeln, bis Mr. Schuester sie stoppt. In Glease vertraut sich Marley ihrer Mutter an, als sie sich schlecht fühlt, weil sie denkt, dass sie zugenommen hat, da sie nicht mehr in ihr Kostüm fürs Musical passt. Millie meint, dass sie kein Opfer und keinen Feigling großgezogen habe, sondern einen Star. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie dünn und wunderschön ist, dass sie aber nicht immer so aussehen werde, wenn sie nicht dafür kämpfe. Um ihrer Tochter zu helfen, schwört sie, dass sie beide eine strikte Diät machen werden. In Dynamische Duette verrät Millie Jake, dass sie bereits sechs Pfund an Gewicht verloren hat, woraufhin er sie lobt und sagt, dass sie gut aussieht. Sie verrät ihm des Weiteren, dass Marley die ganze Zeit über ihn redet. Er meint aber, dass er seine Chance bei ihr vertan hat, woraufhin sie widerspricht, er könne es ändern, so wie auch sie es getan hat. Danach beleidigt Bobby sie wieder und er sagt, dass sie weiterarbeiten solle. Erneut verteidigt Jake sie, was Phil veranlasst, Millie noch mehr zu beleidigen. Phil und Bobby beleidigen dann auch Jake und es sieht so aus, als würde es wieder zum Kampf kommen, doch der Ryder schreitet mit dem Glee Club ein. Am Anfang von Wiedersehen macht Freunde zeigt Marley ihrer Mutter ihr Kleid für die Sectionals. In einem Voice-over sagt Marley, dass ihre Mutter zehn Pfund abgenommen habe. Am Ende des Voice-over meint Millie zu ihr, sie solle es nicht vergeigen. Bei den Sectionals ist Millie im Publikum und als die New Directions die Aula betreten, umarmt Marley sie. Millie applaudiert den Warblers und ist schockiert und besorgt, als Marley während Gangnam Style zusammenbricht. In Tatsächlich … Glee zieht Sue Millies Namen beim Wichteln der Lehrer. Sie weiß zuerst nicht wer das ist, bis Shannon Beiste ihr erklärt, dass es die nette Dame ist, die in der Cafetria arbeitet. Während Sue überlegt, was sie ihr schenken soll, läuft sie an der Cafeteria vorbei und hört, dass Marley und Millie sich gerade unterhalten. Die beiden sprechen darüber, dass sie sich dieses Jahr keinen Weihnachtsbaum leisten können, da sie das ganze Geld für Marleys Therapie wegen ihrer Bulimie brauchen. Millie meint, Marleys schönstes Geschenk sei, wenn sie für sie singt, also singt Marley für sie The First Noel. Sue beobachtet die beiden und ist gerührt von der Szene. Nach dem Lied ist Millie sehr stolz auf ihre Tochter. thumb|left|Millie und Marley finden die Geschenke und den BaumAm Weihnachtstag findet Millie einen großen Weihnachtsbaum mit Schmuck und Weihnachtsgeschenken in ihrem Wohzimmer vor. Mrs. Rose ruft Marley und sagt, sie wollte gerade die Polizei anrufen, da sie sah, dass die Hintertür aufgebrochen war, doch da hat sie den Baum gesehen. Marley findet einen teuren Pullover unter dem Baum, während Millie in einer Socke am Baum 800 Dollar entdeckt. Vor Glück überwältigt umarmen sich die beiden. Sue und Becky beobachten von draußen glücklich ihr Werk. Millie kommt später in Sues Büro und dankt ihr für das, was sie für sie und Marley getan hat. Sue tut so, als habe sie nichts damit zu tun gehabt, doch Millie gibt zu, dass sie Becky bestochen hat, die es ihr verraten hat. Sie sagt Sue, dass sie das Geld nicht annehmen könne und will ihr das Geld geben, doch Sue sagt ihr, dass sie weiß, wie schwer es ist, eine alleinerziehende Mutter zu sein. Sie will, dass Millie das Geld verwendet, damit es Marley wieder besser geht. Millie nimmt Sue dann mit in die Aula, da Marley Sue auch noch danken will. Sue sagt voraus, dass es etwas mit dem Glee Club zu tun hat, der einen Weihnachtssong singen wird, wozu Schnee fallen wird. Millie ist von Sues Vorhersage überrascht. In der Aula singt Marley mit den New Directions Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas und Millie ist begeistert. thumbIn Letzte Chancen mit Schuss werden an der McKinley Schüsse abgefeuert und Marley versucht verzweifelt, ihre Mutter auf dem Handy zu erreichen, doch diese versteckt sich weinend in der Cafeteriaküche und ihr Handy liegt außer Reichweite. Im Chorraum versichert Kitty Marley, dass niemand ihrer Mutter weh tun würde, da sie jeder mag. 'Staffel Fünf' In Aufbruch schüttet Marley ihrer Mutter ihr Herz über Jake aus, nachdem sie erfährt, dass er sie betrogen hat. Sie hilft ihr währenddessen, in der Schulküche Essen zuzubereiten. Millie sagt, dass sie als sie jung war auch schlechte Jungs angezogen hat und ihre Tochter daher verstehen kann. Sie rät ihr aber auch, dass sie einen guten Jungen finden sollte und es nicht nur um Gefühle geht, sondern auch um Vertrauen. Persönlichkeit Sie ist eine mitfühlende und liebevolle Person, so wie Burt Hummel, da sie alles für ihre Tochter tut und für sie sogar bereit ist, ihre Identität geheim zu halten. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Eltern